The primary goal of this project is to identify the central mechanism of action of ethanol by studying the neuropharmacology of drugs which "antagonize" this alcohol. Measurement of the effects of antagonist drugs on several distinct types of ethanol actions (i.e., impairment of the aerial righting reflex; anticonflict actions, decreases in cerebellar cGMP content, locomotro activation, decreases in LH and ethanol withdrawal tremors and audiogenic seizures) will be used to determine the specificity of the drugs against ethanol. Our approach also includes studies of the neurochemical and behavioral effects induced by ethanol and the antagonists. By examining the possibility that the antagonism of one action of ethanol might lead to the antagonism of other actions, we hope to elucidate whether ethanol exerts its various actions on a common neural system(s) of if each effect produced by alcohol represents an action on different neural systems depending on the dose. In other work, the action of alcohol in neonatal rats will be examined to determine if this treatment has any detrimental effects on development. It is hoped that this research will have direct relevance to various aspects of alcohol abuse--acute alcohol overdose, management of ethanol craving during abstinence and symptomatic relief during withdrawal from physical dependence.